


Desperation

by killingjoke89



Category: Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Choking, Edging, F/M, Fluffy Ending, My first fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensation Play, Shameless Smut, female is never really named or overly described so you could see it as you, i know i did, im sorry, kinda reader insert, sub!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingjoke89/pseuds/killingjoke89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening of new sensation, frustration, pleasure, pain and ecstasy await. This is my first fic and of course it's smut. How do you even summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface: Anticipation

The air in the room, while being heated with anticipation, was still cooler than his skin. Every inch of him felt like it was about to catch fire. Mark tried to calm his heart, which was making every attempt to beat out of his chest. He tested the restraints that held his hands behind his back, and also to the chair that he was sat on. They were firm, not quite digging in painfully, but enough that he was not going anywhere and was very much aware that he was not in control of the encounter to come.  
That thought almost made his breath hitch in his chest. He felt his already hard cock twinge in the cooler air of the room, which made him very aware yet again that he was very naked right now, and he felt a little exposed, but not so much so that it put him off what was to come. He had been looking forward to this for a while. They had been building to this for a while now. Normally impatient, and very much in control of his life, the idea of surrendering all that to someone else had initially made his innards flip with something akin to fear. But with time care and understanding, he began to relish the relinquishing of control, the moments of ecstasy where all pressure and responsibility lifted, and there was only the feeling of blissful submission. He had always been a bit of a people pleaser anyway, so this really was only the next step onward from that.  
SHE had brought out an entirely hidden side to him, and he was loving it. SHE. Mistress. He still giggled a little internally. He had felt very silly the first time he had called her that. It just seemed so strange. He soon got over it, and accepted it as part of the way these intimate moments unfolded, but there was still a small part of him that held on to his initial reaction. Not that he would ever let her see that.  
The door to the darkened room softly creaked as it was slowly opened, bringing Mark back to his senses with a small jolt. The anticipation spiked, and his stomach squirmed. Had he been standing, his legs would have buckled beneath him. She appeared around the door, the perfect picture of dominance. Expression unreadable, but some hidden fire burning in her eyes. She wore a black lace bra, matching french panties and nothing else. She slowly made her way across the room, hips swaying, shoulders back, and he wanted her instantly. He was half tempted to say to hell with the games and whatever else she may have in store and to just take her there and then. But his mind soon quieted and he relaxed back into a submissive state of mind.  
As she reached him she knelt in front of him, so they were at eye level with each other. He smiled softly at her, and she returned it, her face softening for a moment.  
“How are you feeling pet?” She asked softly.  
“I feel ok, excited, maybe a little nervous. I feel really hot, and my heart is pounding” Mark answered totally honestly. They were both very clear on the importance of being 100% honest with each other when it involved playtime from the very beginning. She smiled back at him, appreciating that he was so honest and open when he shared how he was feeling with her.  
“Don’t you fret my pet, I promise I will make you feel good today. You have been such a good boy recently, and I want to give you so much today. This is going to be a long session, but I promise it will be worth it. If you need a break you will ask for it, mistress will not judge you harshly for needing a minute to collect yourself. Do you understand me?”  
“Yes” He answered without thinking. Her eyes narrowed and he realised his mistake and quickly corrected himself “Yes mistress”. Her look softened slightly and she continued.  
“Now pet do you remember your safe words?”  
“Yes mistress. Yellow for slow, Red for stop” He said, anticipation now buzzing through his body like electric. He so wanted her, her taste her touch, everything she could give him, he wanted to give her so much too. She stood and leaned to his ear, and he could feel her breath warm against his fiery skin.  
“Good boy” She whispered in his ear. It worked on him almost like an ASMR response, sending tingles and shivers down his spine. She nipped at his ear and then traced down his neck with her tongue. He realised a soft hum of pleasure, trying to hold the noise , but failing. He didn't want to fall apart so early, but the eagerness of his body betrayed him. He felt her smile against his skin as she peppered kisses across his jawline until she got his mouth. There she pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss, her tongue quick to enter his mouth to tease and explore him. This was the first point that he desperately wished his hands were not bound behind him, as he wanted nothing more in that instant to touch her face and run his fingers through her hair. But that was half the fun. The waiting, the wanting, giving into to the control over your own impulse.  
She pulled quickly away from the kiss and crossed the room. At the foot of the bed that was against the wall to his right was a small faux leather storage box. Their toy box. She opened it and pulled out a length of cloth and headed back towards him. She stood in front of him with the black cloth in her hands.  
“I’m going to blindfold you now, and I will have to take your glasses off. Is that ok pet?”  
“Yes mistress”. She removed his glasses and began to tie the blindfold over his eyes. His erection was starting to throb now, but she had said this was going to be a long session. This was going to be torture. The nice kind. Sort of.


	2. Sensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments so far. if you have any questions or comments please feel free. In this chapter we get into a bit of sensation play

He could hear her moving around the room. She put on some nice smooth jazz quietly in the background for ambiance. She was only gone for a few seconds but it felt like forever. He heard her approach him, and could sense that she was close again. He felt a semi warm liquid hit his bare chest. He recoiled momentarily from the odd sensation, wondering what it was, but as the heady scent of ylang ylang drifted up into his nose he knew it was massage oil. Whatever else my come from this evening, this was going to be fun. Her touch was initially firm, rubbing into his chest, shoulders and neck, then down to his hips and legs, teasingly close to his dick, but subtly bypassing it. Then the touches changed from hard and deep massaging strokes, to gentle ghosting touches all over. This felt even better. The touches gentle, barely even there, but so sensual that Mark felt like he had electric coursing through his body, as his body and nerves were set ablaze with sensation and arousal. This was heaven. He was sure of it. Other than the fact that his dick was now so hard that he felt like he was going to bust, this was amazing. This switching from hard to soft strokes went on for what seemed like hours. It was bliss  
“Are we feeling suitably awake pet” She whispered in his ear, again sending the same cascade of pleasure down his spine.  
“Yes mistress, all for you.” He obediently answered.  
“Good” She hissed as she dug her nails in by his collar bone, and dragged them down his firm chest. Mark cried out in pain, but the pain was only momentary, leaving the lingering hum of pleasure behind.  
“I want you to feel so much tonight. Pleasure, pain, excitement, frustration…” She left the rest of her sentence hanging in the warm evening air as she went back to Mark could only assume was the toy box, as he could hear the soft creak of the lid opening. She returned moments later, and began tickling Marks skin with some thin strips of fabric. He knew exactly what she had in her hands. The flogger. He tensed in anticipation. She moved it gently, up and down, over his legs and across his chest. The flogger was velvety to the touch, and used in this way it felt nice and soothing. After a few soft strokes she pulled it away from him. Her voice came from behind, soft and sudden, “Are you ready pet?” She asked. He hesitated a moment before nodding. The flogger came down with a snap against his bare flesh. His back arched off the chair as he groaned through gritted teeth. Tingling pain blossomed across his chest, where the flogger had hit. Mark was trembling at this point, all the sensations had set his nerves ablaze, and at this point he was almost on the verge of being over stimulated.  
“Thank you…uh…huh…thank you mistress” He managed to gasp out.  
“Good boy, you didn’t even need to be told this time. Is my pet finally trained now? Such a good and eager little boy.” She said as she walked around him. As she got to the front of him she bent over till he could feel her breath upon his face. “Do you want more?” She asked huskily.  
“Yes!” he begged “yes please mistress, make me feel good. Please, I’ll be so good for you.” He really felt in the right headspace now, and was so turned on his mouth had gone dry and all he wanted was more, more of whatever he could get. She brought the flogger down again, three times in rapid succession across his legs, making him cry out into the hot, heavy air. The trembling had increased and Marks body was almost shaking now, and his mouth was so dry by this point from the rapid gasps and moans that had been escaping him. He was suddenly aware of the blindfold coming off and he was blinking into the dim room. She was in front of him, Bent forward so she was eye level with him. He couldn't help but notice that from this angle he was able to look straight down her cleavage. He let out a groan of frustration before she began to speak.  
“How are you pet? Do you want some water?” It was only when he tried to answer, he realised just how dry his mouth was. Apparently he was breathing much deeper and more rapidly than he thought. He managed to croak out a response and instantly she fetched him a glass. He really appreciated how attentive she was. Not all doms are cruel, her words had been soft when she had said this months ago when the topic had first come up. He really got that now. She returned to him with a glass of cold water and pressed it to his lips. He drank deeply, trying to get his throat working again. The water was extremely cold, which felt nice against his flush skin. More sensation. She pulled the glass away from his lips, looking down upon him, her eyes darkened with lust, a crooked smiled lacing her lips, and once again she took his breath away. Just with that look. He bowed his head as a show of his submission. He had something in mind and if he was good now she might reward him with what he wanted. He heard her soft chuckle of approval.  
“Oh my sweet pet, so good, so obedient. I know what might feel good, soothing for you.” She cooed, reaching behind her to the small table, where she had obviously got the water from. There was a large jug on the table filled with mostly ice, the only water in the jug was where the ice was melting. She reached in and plucked a cube out and then brought it to Marks chest. The ice cool felt like it was going to sizzle away on his boiling skin. It melted, leaving tickling trickles of water to run down his bare chest and into his lap. She rubbed it around his nipples, pulling a high whine of pleasure from him. She ran it over his chest, blowing on the cold wet trail it left behind, sending tickling, tingling shivers of pleasure through him. At this point he didn't know what to do any more. He was caught between moaning from the pleasure, laughing from the tickling and pure joy of it all, or sobbing because it was all just so much and he didn’t know how he could take any more without exploding. That was when she ran the nearly melted cube along his dick. Mark instantly threw his head back and the noise that came out of him was something primal, low, guttural and from some deep place inside of him. She used the wetness from the now melted cube to lubricate her fingers as they gently ran up and down, teasing at his cock and nearly sending him over the edge right then and there. His breaths were gasps and every muscle in his body was tense, almost screaming for the release he so desperately needed. But there was something he wanted first. He cleared his head enough speak  
“Mistress…uh…oh…oh god… mistress please…please I want to do something for you” He choked out. She stopped and eyed him, weighing if she should let him continue.  
“Oh is that so pet? what is it that my naughty boy has in mind?”  
“I want to pleasure you. I…I want to worship you and make you feel good… I want you to use me, to take all the pleasure you can from me. I want you to come… I will make it good for you, I promise mistress. Please let me make you feel good. P-please, let me touch you.” Saying it all had taken considerable concentration. To form sentences through the waves of stimulation and pleasure had been hard, and really exposing himself by begging to her had left him feeling momentarily more vulnerable then being naked and bound before her ever could. She gave him a heated look before getting up and straddling him. The slight friction against his cock making him gasp. He felt the handcuffs pop free, and as they did she slid back off him and made her way to the bed. Mark watched unmoving as she sat on the bed and then laid herself out ready for him.  
“Since you have been so good for me you have earned a treat. Lets see what you can do”


	3. Adoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented or left a kudos, or even taken the time to read this. Like I said this is my first fic so I am still a little nervous every time I publish a new chapter. As I said before if you have any questions, or even any prompts/ideas as what I should do next please leave a comment ^_^  
> So what did Mark have planned?..........

Mark stood for a moment, just gazing in awe at her. He wanted to live up to his word, and make her feel so good, better than ever before. But in this moment all he could do was stare at the semi-naked figure sprawled across the bed, and his heart melted in his chest. As the moment passed, the hot thrill of desire rose in him on more. He approached her, almost timidly. He climbed onto the bed, on his knees, and crawled up towards her. As he reached her he pressed down into a heated kiss and tried to pour every unspoken feeling he had into it. She responded by arching up into the kiss as well, one arm around his back, fingernails lightly pressing into his shoulder blade, the other carding through his hair, giving occasional slight tugs as her fingers laced through. He wrapped one arm under her head and tangled his fingers in her hair. He had been dying for that all night. So soft, so warm. He Broke from kissing her lips and moved to her neck and ears, burying his face into her neck, enveloping her scent, drinking in everything she was. Soon his hand had come away from her hair, and joined his other in exploring her. His touches always soft, gentle, caressing, lingering and attentive. He listened to her small sighs and moans, read the reactions that played across her body and moved accordingly.  
Mark moved his head lower, kissing as he went, until he got to her chest. As he mouthed desperately at the flesh that was not encased in her bra, he slid his hand around her, eager to be rid of the fabric that was blocking his access. He felt her chuckle through her chest. He looked up at her, lips swollen, eyes slightly glazed, and waited for her to say something  
“Front clasp” she giggled, breathless. He was glad that his efforts were so far having the desired effect. He moved his mouth to front her bra, his arm now almost encircling her around her back, pulling her as close to him as he could. He found the clasp with his tongue and immediately got to work, pulling at it with his teeth until it finally came undone. Mark did not hesitate as the bra popped open, he was straight at her breasts, kissing and nibbling his way across them until his mouth finally came upon the pert nub of her left breast. He sucked it into his mouth, teasing at it with his tongue and softly nibbling it. His hand went to the other breast and began kneading and working it. His need for her, every part of her, was at this point rampant.  
He listened in ecstasy to her soft moans and sighs. He just wanted more, more moaning from her, praising his good work. She sensed his need in his fumbling, desperate hands.  
“Hmmmm such a greedy little boy my Mark. whatever am I going to do with you?” She hummed at him as he continued to lap wantonly at her. Her words on moans only spurring him on further, aflame with lust, he let one of his hands drift lower. His touch remained soft, trailing across her stomach, down to her hips. There he stopped for a moment, looking up at her for approval while absently fingering her panties. She looked and him, and gave him a small nod of encouragement. He did not need to be told twice. His hands delved below her panty line and he ran his long finger up her slit until he found her clit. He rubbed her in small circles, and felt her go tense underneath him. He pressed a little harder and drew the most beautiful moans out of her, breathy and shaking as he worked her. He switched to rubbing with his thumb, moving his fingers down to her core. She was so deliciously wet. He plunged his index and middle finger into her, stroking and scissoring at her inside, all the while still keeping rhythm with his thumb and mouth, which was back at her breast. Soon he could feel her begin to shake and knew she was close. He wanted to badly to plunge into her, to make her come with his cock. He began to grind against the bed, desperate for his own realise as well.  
Like lightning she snapped up, and had his chin, gripped between he thumb and finger, eyes hard and face set. Even with the pink glow of arousal on her cheeks, she still looked stern. Her eyes were locked on his, and he desperately wanted to look away. All he could do was lower his gaze.  
“Naughty, naughty boy. I let you have a little fun and this is how you repay me? By trying to fuck yourself against the sheets? I’m very disappointed pet. Did I give you permission to pleasure yourself?” Mark could not answer her, instead staring down at his own belly. She roughly brought his chin up, forcing him to meet her gaze.  
“I asked you a question pet. Did. I. Give. You. Permission?”  
“No mistress. No you did not. I..I’m sorry” he muttered, chest heaving, feeling genuinely guilty now. He gave her a pleading look, trying to show he was sorry, begging silently for forgiveness.  
“Lay down” Her voice was soft, but commanding. The voice that told him he should listen. He did as he was told. She waited a moment for him to be still and settled, before walking up to the side of the bed next to him. She removed her panties, achingly slow, until she was stood before him, just as bare as he was.  
“I am going to sit on you now, and you are going to eat me out. If you cant breathe you will use a safe gesture by tapping on my thigh. Is that all clear pet?” she commanded. The tone of her voice and the knowledge of what was about to happen had Mark shuddering, and he could feel his cock leaking with precum. This was beginning to become torturous. All he wanted was for her to touch him. He needed release so badly now that it was almost painful.  
It’s going to be a long session tonight.  
He remembered her words and had to choke back a small sob. She was not going to relent anytime soon, and it was not extreme enough to use the safe word. She would feel awful if he did.  
Mark was pulled away from his thoughts as she straddled his chest. He could feel her wetness against his skin. She reached to his hands and placed them above his head, giving them a firm squeeze, a wordless command to keep his hands to himself unless he needed to tap out.  
She shimmied up to his mouth. Mark was quick to react. Before she had even reached him properly, his tongue was already out, reaching for her, ready to explore her and make up for his previous disobedience. As she lowered herself on to his mouth, her taste exploded across his tongue. He lapped and nibbled at her passionately. He wanted to pull his arms down, to wrap them around her legs and hold her even closer to him and get some more friction. However he stayed still and tried to make up for the lack of closeness with the sheer ferocity of his tongue and mouth. She whined and moaned above him, hips slowly rocking against his face. Mark kept going, franticly swiping his tongue at her clit, wrapping his lips around her and drinking her in.  
It was was only after a minute or so of this, he realised that he had not taken a breath, and she was in such a position that he could not move his head to draw a gasp in, even through his nose. He tapped on her leg, trying to stay calm so he didn’t scare her, or make her think she had gone to rough on him. Truth be told this was one of the best evenings of his life. She pulled up onto her knees more, and Mark was able to take a few deep gasps of air. She looked down at him, concern obvious in her eyes, as much as her expression tried to hide it.  
“I… uh… I’m fine… I just… needed some air. I’m still green on this. Please… please don't stop. I need this. Please” He pleaded at her. The worry melted away from her eyes, and he felt her body relax against his. Moments later he was back in his happy place. She was all around him again. He tried to increase the speed that he worked her, wanting her to come desperately.  
“Fu…fuck…oh god. Good boy…d-don’t stop. I’m close.” She whimpered from above him. This was almost enough to make Mark come himself. He let out a deep long groan of want and arousal into her, his smooth baritone cracking a little, sending vibrations through both of them. Her hips jerked and her legs began to shake. He could make out the cries as she came hard, but his hearing was a little muffled by her thighs, which were clamping a little around his head. He kept sucking at her, helping her ride out her climax.  
She suddenly rolled off him, flopping on the bed next to him. She was covered in a soft sheen of sweat. and her chest was heaving with deep, shaky breaths. His automatic reaction was the want to hold her. His arms twitched, as he was about to reach for her and hold her.  
“Stay pet” She said softly. “I know that you are trying to be nice, but I am ok and you do not have permission do you pet?” she asked as she rolled to face him.  
He drank in her image for a moment. Her face so close to him. Her eyes shone, bright and vibrant, but dark at lustful all at once. The flush of her orgasm across her cheeks, skin slightly shining. The low light making beautiful deep shadows and brilliant highlights across her body. He wanted to burn this image into his mind forever. In 60 years he wanted to be able to recall this with perfect clarity, as the most heart-achingly beautiful thing he had seen.  
This golden moment broke as she moved to sit up and stroked her hand over his face.  
“Such a good boy. So dutiful. so precious.” He keened under her hand at the praise.  
“I think my good boy has earned his release tonight. Would you like that pet?”  
“Please. Please I want to come. I want to you to make me feel good. I want… I need…” Marks mind was growing fuzzy with want. His dick was leaking a lot now, and he felt like he had been hard forever.  
“Well I suppose we should get started then. After all it’s still going to be a while for I'm done with you”


	4. Culmination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whats this??? 2 updates in 24 hours? Lets just say the creative juices are flowing and didn't want to make you guys wait ^_^ as always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> How much more can Mark take???

Mark felt like he was going to pull his hair out soon if she didn’t give him what he needed. He had no idea how much time had passed since she had told him to undress and cuffed him to the chair. So much had happened since then. He felt hot again. His body was alive with sensation, tingling, throbbing and pulsing.  
She was sat astride his legs, still naked. Her fingers dancing softly up and down his legs, hovering ever closer to his crotch. She was such an excellent tease. The hairs all over Marks body were now standing on end at her diligent touch. His body was shivering even though he felt like he was on fire. He noticed there was a tiny bead of sweat beginning to trickle down his brow. He tried to focus all of his attention on it. He closed his eyes and just focused on that, trying to calm himself, as this state of over sensitive arousal was beginning to become almost overwhelming.  
Her hand was softly at his throat. He snapped his eyes open.  
Oh this is a special kind of cruelty, he thought to himself. Very early on in their adventures into, as she put it, “the extra fun we could have in the bedroom”, she had asked him if he was up for, or into the idea of choking. His initial response had been one of dumbfounded silence. However once they had tried it, he had discovered that he was very up for the idea.  
And now here he was. Just as he was slipping away, calming down she had her hand round his throat and giving him that look that said get ready.  
“Don’t you check out on me pet. I need you here for this.” She whispered as she began to press into his neck. He could hear his own breath wheezing and gasping. This felt amazing. She knew exactly how to play him, and hit every note in his nerves every time. She was pressing slightly harder now and his toes were curling. He was going to come. He felt his body begin to twitch and shake as his orgasm began to creep up on him. His vision was starting to swim a little. He gave her a light tap on the arm. She pulled away, and the air rushed back into his lungs.  
“Please…please… please” He begged, he was so desperate to come.  
“Please what pet? What do you want?”  
“Please mistress… please let me come. I’m so desperate. I need it.”  
“Not yet pet. I want to see how far you can go. I promise you pet that it will be worth it”  
Mark let out a deep and soulful groan.This denial was killing him. He felt like wailing like a child, balling his hands into fists and crying. But he did none of that. Instead he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself a little, and placed his hands above his head and let her have her way. After all he trusted her, and if she was promising that it would be worth it, he was ready to believe her.  
She sat beside him on the bed. He watched her move her hand slowly, reaching out to him. She wrapped her hand around his dick, and began jerking him, agonisingly slow. His knees involuntarily bent and his hips shuddered up into her touch. He was trying to be still, but it was too much for him. She placed one hand on his stomach and held him down the best she could. She continued to rub him, his cock leaking made it easier and made her hand glide over him so well. He could feel his orgasm begin to build again. Maybe she had taken pity on him.  
“Oh god… yes…yes… uh I’m gonna…”  
She stopped. Mark cried out. He had been so close. He finally understood now what she was doing though. Edging. They had discussed this before. He did not know that she was going to actually do it though. He couldn’t even begin to fathom the appeal at this point, his mind was not working properly, he could barley think straight. He was almost at a frenzy at this point. He balled his hands into his hair in frustration. She got up and fetched the handcuffs from the chair, and them came back over to the bed, standing next to his head.  
“Pet if you can’t stay still I'm going to have to use these on you. Besides I'm the only one who gets to do that to you” She said as she threaded her hands into his hair and gave it a sharp tug. He whimpered. He could only imagine the mess he was right now, eyes glazed, mouth slack, moaning and panting like a mad man. As much as this was overwhelming right now, a fire was burning deep inside of him. He had never been this turned on in his life. While in some ways it felt like torture, in others, much larger others, it felt like ecstasy.  
“Please mistress, I need restraining. I feel like… I can't control my self any more.” He pleaded at her. For a moment, just a fleeting second, he saw the control drop from her eyes and posture, and a small gasp of pleasure escaped her lips. Some thing about what he said had got under her skin, in the best kind of way. Mark felt a little proud of himself for that. But what he said was true. He felt frenzied, his body was twitching and shaking, and he no longer felt like he had any control over what it did. This was it. The ultimate in letting go. He teetered on the brink of this revelation for a few moments, before surrendering to it completely.  
As she regained her composure and cuffed him to the bed, Mark felt strangely peaceful. Yes his body was still hot, twitching and so oversensitive that even the sheets below him felt like the delicate touches of a lover, but it was a deeper peace. A peace in his mind. This was the headspace that he had been chasing since they first started experimenting. Many times before, while playing, he had sensed it, felt the shape of it in his mind, but now it was here, real, and he was experiencing it fully for the first time.  
She was back kneeling in front of him, between his legs. Her hand around his dick again.  
“You are to tell me if you are going to come pet, do you understand?”  
“Yes mistress” he answered quietly. “I will do whatever you ask.”  
She began to slowly jerk him again, before leaning down and taking him into her mouth.  
“Oh….oh god… oh fuck… fuck thats so good. So warm… so wet…fuuuuck.” She felt amazing around him and he was now just a mess of moans. Her free had was on his hip, trying to control his involuntary jerks and movements. She started to pick up speed, rubbing and sucking a little faster and Mark was nearly crying at this point  
“I’m gonna…” He choked and she stopped. But the welling inside of him did not go away, instead it boiled over. His stomach clenched and every muscle became taught. His orgasm crashed through him, but it felt different. While his body shook, and tensed as normal, he didn’t actually ejaculate. This was different. Very good different.  
“AAAH…UH….FUUUUUCK, FUCK, FUCK! Oh fuck… oh g-god, fuck”  
“Oh pet, I didn’t even know you could do that.”  
“Fuck… Neither did I. Thank… y-you mistress” He felt exhausted after that. But still needed to come properly. He was very aware of the spasms and jerks that his muscles were doing, and his dick was still very hard and ready to go. Once again his mouth was dry. He had been panting and whining so much he was barley surprised.  
“Mistress, please my I have some water?” He asked  
“Of course you can pet. Hold on a moment” She wandered over the side table where the jug and the glass had been set earlier. Mark was half watching her, still trying to het his breath back.  
She returned with a glass of cool water, and a wash cloth under her arm. She gave Mark the water first, holding it to his lips and gently pouring it for him. It was so wonderfully cool and refreshing. He could feel it in his throat, soothing and cooling on its way down.  
She laid the wash cloth over his crotch, and he quickly discovered it was a little cold and damp. He hissed at the sensation as she sat next to his head.  
“Just a little something to simmer you down bit so we can go a little longer. Not long now my good little boy, you are doing so well. I’m very proud of you.” She carded her fingers through his hair. They stayed like this for a few minutes. His head made its way to her lap, and she was whispering praise to him. He hummed and keened in reply. He began to feel the edge come off his need now, settling just a little.  
“Mistress I feel calmer now. I am ready to continue if you are”  
“Thank you for sharing pet.” She said softly, fingers tracing around his face. “I won’t make you wait much longer. This is your first edging session after all, and you have been such a good boy for me today.” She slid herself out from under his head, and moved back down between his legs. After removing the wash cloth, she reached backwards to where the toy box was at the end of the bed, fishing out a bottle of lube. She poured a little on her fingers and then got to work. It was the same agonisingly slow pace as before, and Mark felt all his nerves re-ignite with electricity as she worked him back up to his peak, before stopped short again and again. I did not take long until he was back where he had been before the dry orgasm, shaking, moaning and desperate.  
After the fifth time she had almost brought him to orgasm before denying him yet again he felt like he was going to explode.  
“Pleasepleasepleaseplease… please mistress I cannot take any more… Ah…FUU…YELLOW!” he cried out. He was nearly at his limit. She reached up and put her hand on his cheek soothingly.  
“Shh, shh ok pet, I hear you. I think it is time to reward you. You have done very well this evening. As you have been so good you get to decide how you come.”  
“Thank you…god…uh…I… I want to come in you. I want to fill you mistress” he gasped. His heart was hammering now, the temperature of his body building, the pressure in him almost overwhelming. She threw the washcloth over him again, while she uncuffed him. He sat up and looked her dead in the eyes. They were shinning and she had a soft smile on her face  
“God you are beautiful” He wasn’t sure if he had said it or thought it. Her smile widened as she leaned in for a kiss. This kiss was full of fire and passion. Both of their hands were wandering all over each other, relearning each other, gripping and stroking frantically like the other would disappear without it. She swung her leg over him and he reached down and removed the washcloth.  
She wasted no time and lined herself up with him. She gave him a quick look before bringing herself down upon him.  
Her rhythm was steady, not fast or slow. Mark put his hands on her hips and bucked up into her as she moved. God she felt good. Tight, wet, grinding, rocking. He felt the heat begin to pool in his belly, but he didn't want to come without her.  
He moved one his hands between them and searched for her clit. When he found it, he felt her movements jerk a little, becoming a little faster and more sloppy. He pressed a little harder and worked her as fast as he could. She moaned out his name as she began to shake. This pushed Mark over the edge. He came, very hard inside of her. He could feel her clenching up around him too, the last few hard strokes from both of them helping to ride them through their climaxes. Mark was surprised to feel his last a little longer than usual. It felt almost too good.  
Eventually he collapsed back into the soft bed, as she rolled off and followed suit. They lay there like that for at least 20 minutes in silence. Both trying to get their breathing back and slow their hearts.  
“Lets get you cleaned up Mark. Come on, shower time.”


	5. Epilogue: Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! Here we are at the end of my first fic (and this is only a baby chapter). I had so much fun writing this and all the kudos and comments have been really greatly appreciated. If you have any prompts/ Ideas as to what I should do next please leave a comment I would love to hear them! Thank you all so much for reading and enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: FLUFF AHEAD!

They stood in the shower for over half an hour, quietly holding each other, washing and caressing each other. They kissed, but it wasn’t the burning kisses they had shared earlier. These were soft and tender, filled with love rather than lust. Many soft ‘I love you’s’ were whispered as the water streamed over them, washing away any lingering tension and intensity. It was simple now. Not pet and mistress any more, just her and Mark as they are.  
After the shower they got dressed. Mark had a pair of pyjama pants in the bathroom, so he threw them on while she went back to the bedroom to change. He stretched out his complaining muscles in his arms. He caught his reflection in the foggy mirror and couldn’t help but pull a pouty face and flex his arms. He giggled to himself as he left the bathroom.  
Mark walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cereal bar. He was surprisingly hungry. He also hadn’t fully shook off the strange feeling he had while they were playing. It made him both happy and a little uneasy.  
He walked out onto the decking, taking care to not slip into the pool. It was dark out now, the sun had fully set, and below the lights of the city shone bright. He turned away from the bright lights, and settled on one of the loungers by the pool, looking up at the stars instead. He let his mind wonder for a while, enjoying the sense of calm and peace inside of him. The uneasy feeling inside of him now was starting to quell. The more he thought about it the more he actually felt a little silly for worrying about it at all. There was no weakness, or embarrassment in letting go, especially to some one he trusted so deeply. It was okay to not be in control all the time.  
He was startled from his thoughts when he heard the door from the house open. She walked out onto the decking, wearing a cool white cotton night shirt and a pair of shorts. She came up and snuggled pretty much on top of him on the chair. They lay like that, still and silent for a few moments before she spoke.  
“How are you feeling Mark? I didn’t go to extreme on you did I?”  
“Not at all. That was… well it was different but not bad different. I think I finally found the right frame of mind back there. It was kind of like a bit of a personal epiphany. That sounds silly doesn’t it?” He asked turning to look at her. She was gazing back up at him, and his stomach gave a little flip again at her beauty.  
“No. no I don't think thats silly at all. You do so much, and you have always taken so much responsibility on yourself, even when it is not yours to take. So while I can imagine experiences like that may still be very new and a little alien, it must also, I hope at least, feel a little bit emancipating to be free of the responsibility, even if it’s only for a little while.” He took some time to consider what she said, and again a hush fell between them as they gazed up into the nights sky.  
“This”, Mark finally responded “This is why I love you. You’re the smart one”  
She laughed and lightly swatted him on the chest.  
“I love you too you giant goof. Ah I could just lay here and gaze up at the stars with you forever. It’s so peaceful”  
He stroked her hair gently, and she nuzzled closer to him. With their arms wrapped around each other this is how they slept that night. Under the light of the stars, safe, warm and loved.


End file.
